Forever-like she said-
by cghalloran
Summary: What If Rose escaped the Parallel Universe? What would change? If you didn't want the thrilling adventure of Rose and Ten to end, then this story is just for you! Packed with action, drama, and romance, Forever-like she said- is a thrilling story with a BIG surprise.
1. INTRODUCTION:

**•****This story "Forever-like she said" is going to be if Rose was never permanently trapped in the parallel universe. (therefore she escapes).**

**• ****I will try my best to update the story and reviews are very encouraged. Also, I will try not to have too many grammar errors. **

**• ****The story will not always follow the original script and I will be adding in my own original ideas. **

**•****just to help you understand what's going on, I am starting off with ten (the doctor) going back to the TARDIS right after Rose got trapped. Hope you enjoy:)**

**_THIS IS AN INTRODUCTION:_  
**

The Doctor stumbled back to the TARDIS numb from the pain. Rose, his beautiful Rose, was gone. He sat down on the floor and stared blankly at the wall ahead showing no emotion. The TARDIS hummed in his ear trying to comfort him, but The Doctor remained motionless. Hours passed and the lonely man still sat on the floor. His mind was screaming in pain and his two hearts were breaking. Rose had saved him. He used to be a cold man all about bloodshed and war, but she changed him to love and care.

"No more."NO MORE!" he yelled. "IM SICK OF EVERYTHING I CARE ABOUT BEING RIPPED OUT OF MY HANDS! I WONT TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

. In the corner of his eye The Doctor saw Rose's leather jacket resting on the rail of the TARDIS. He held it in his arms while a silent tear slipped from his pained eyes. He shoved the jacket in his face, and a flashback played through his mind. It was rose. Her scream before Peete had saved her, Her terrified face after he had regenerated, Her scared eyes when she saw the Earth explode. All of this replayed in his mind. But then he pictured her laughing and smiling at the sky, and giving him her signature grin with her tongue sticking out. He pictured when they were watching the sting rays soar through the sky. "how long are you going to stay with me?" he had asked. ..."_forever_." Forever wasn't as long as they had hoped.

"Oh, Rose." he murmured after the flashback had finished. "If only forever came true."

His sad eyes flicked into determined ones and a smile crept on his face.

"ROSE TYLER! YOU SAID FOREVER AND FOREVER IS WHAT YOU ARE GONNA GET!" he shouted.

The Doctor ran over to the consoles of the TARDIS and began pushing and pulling buttons.

"Come on..Come on..there has to be a weak spot somewhere!"..." A HAH! I GOT IT! Okay, girl," he said while stroking the TARDIS. "This is going to be tuff, but you can do this. For Rose!"

He took out his sonic screw driver and locked them on the weak point.

" On the count of three...One. Two. Two in a half...THREE!"

With a loud jerk, the TARDIS began spinning, turning, And crashing! The Doctor held unto the edge of a wall with all his strength.

"You can do this girl!" he yelled.

With a loud "Thump", the TARDIS landed. The doctor ran to the doors, and his hands started trembling. Did they make it to the parallel universe? Very slowly, he opened the doors and stepped onto a beach. As soon as his feet touched the smooth sand, he knew instantly where they were. The TARDIS and the Doctor had made it to the parallel universe.

"Okay, old girl. We made it! But I can't move you any where else." he said while brushing off the dirt on the TARDIS. "I have to find Rose as soon as possible. This weak point is going to close in 3 hours. If I don't make it back in time, the point will close and this universe will collapse. You are right in the middle of the point! If it closes before we can leave, you'll suck in the whole universe and then explode. Let's just say we don't want that to happen. I'll hurry back." With one last rub, the Doctor ran off to find his lost companion.

•**I know that this is very short but I felt like this was a good part to end the introduction... so I cheated :^O.. I know that the universe would crack if the Doctor even just touched the parallel universe, but I decided since he found the weak spot early enough, he could get through with no damage done. Also in this chapter, I showed the sensitive side of the Doctor. I'll be updating as soon as I can! And don't forget to review:) THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Search

**I'm back! Even though it's only been a day..I'm very excited to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Please bare with me! These few chapters aren't going to be the most exciting..I'm setting the scene and then I'll get Into excitement! Well remember to review and enjoy:)**

"excuse me, sir. Have you seen this lady recently?"

To the doctors disappointment, the man shook his head. As the man walked away, the doctor sat on a bench and sighed. That was the 50th person who hadn't seen Rose. Don't get discouraged the doctor reminded himself. You'll find her. He took out the photo that he was showing people and rubbed his finger along the edges. Rose looked gorgeous in the photo with her sparkling eyes smiling at the camera. He took a deep breath and continued to ask people. All of them had the same response. No.

"come on!" he snapped at a lady in frustration.

She looked very alarmed and glowered at the doctor as she scurried away. Then a little girl tapped the Doctor's shoulders.

"why, hello!" the doctor smiled

She went on her tip toes to get a better look at the photo of Rose.

"Are You looking for her?" the sweet little girl asked while pointing her finger to the photo.

"why yes I am! Have you seen her by any chance?"

The little girl nodded and then ran away.

"oh no, COME BACK!" the doctor yelled. "I need to find her! No, don't run away!"

But she kept on running.

"oh no You don't, little girl."

The doctor began to chase her dodging people in the way.

"sorry!" he called as he almost tripped an old man.

But the little girl kept on running, and so did the doctor.

"argh!" he screeched.

The girl had ran out of sight and he didn't know which way to go. He walked back and hung his head low. That might of been his only chance to find rose, and he losted it. Slowly he strolled to a Stand selling fruit. The doctor picked up an apple and cringed at the smell.

"apples are rubbish." he murmured as he put it back down.

Then he picked up a banana and smiled.

"Now we're talking!" he chucked.

He unpeeled the banana and groaned in delight. People around him looked at him in shock. Awkwardly, the doctor placed back the banana and put his hands in his coat, Then walked away.

"people just don't understand the deliciousness of bananas" he said, talking to himself.

The Doctor does that a lot when he is alone..he doesn't even realize it but he just talks and talks even when no one but himself is there to listen. His face became sad and filled with pain. He was thinking about Rose. Was he ever going to find her? The doctor looked at his watch.

"only 1 1/2 hours left, until I have to leave...forever.I have to find rose!"

Okay, lets think. What would Rose be Doing right now? A hah! Working at a shop! The doctor thought.

He went into a small store called "Petite." Inside were bunch of people talking and looking through rows of clothes. The worst part was, 70% of the people there had Rose's hair color!

"it's like an intense version of Where's Waldo" the Doctor muttered.

He tapped on a ladies shoulder who looked a lot like Rose.

"watch it!" the lady snarled

"defiantly not her..." he whispered

He walked up to the cash register and showed them his physic paper.

"F.B.I investigation. I'm looking for a girl called Rose Tyler. Have you seen her?"

"Are you here to take that mad women away? I mean all she goes on about is space and time and this man called the Doctor. It's quite insane if you ask me."

The doctor couldn't help but grin. Rose still talked about him!

"Yep, that's the girl,"he smiled "Do you know where I could find her?"

"if I had to guess, it would be up in Torchwood. That crazy lady believes in real live aliens!" the lady responded.

"thanks... Oh and one more thing."the doctor went really close to the lady's face. "Don't ever. And I mean ever. Talk about Rose Tyler like that again."

His cold voice made chills ran up the lady's back. Her eyes went wide in fear and she slowly nodded her head.

"Well thanks for your time!" he smiled and ran out of the store.

"Where the hell is Torchwood?" the doctor asked himself.

Moments later he looked up and saw a vast building with multiple of floors. TORCHWOOD stood out in big white letters.

"oh..there it is."

He walked to the building and was stopped by a guard.

"Torchwood employees only."

The Doctor held up is physic paper.

"Im here for health inspection."

The guard's eyes widened and he murmured something into his microphone.

"Yes, come this way." the guard said as he opened the door for the doctor.

Inside were a bunch of other guards dressed in camouflage. They were rolling in parts of spaceships and technology of different planets.

"Where the hell did you find that?" the doctor asked, pointing to a gamma ray gun.

"hello and welcome to Torchwood. I'm the mana-...DOCTOR?" Peete asked stunned.

"PEETE! Nice to see ya!" The Doctor shook pette's hand.

"what are you doing here?" Peete stuttered.

"I'm here for Rose! Is she here?"

Peete grabbed his hand and pulled him into a corner.

"what the hell. Rose was finally becoming okay with the fact that you were gone! You can't jut storm back into our lives whenever you want too!"

"This is the last chance I will get to ever see Rose again. So how's Torchwood?" the doctor asked getting off topic.

Peete rolled his eyes "Torchwood is doing fine. We have transformed it to do good not evil. I am the manager and I got called because a strange man tried to break in to Torchwood using physic paper..."

"oh yeah! That's right. You have trained your employees to tell the difference between physic paper, and real paper...woops. Well let's go and see Rose already!" the doctor said eagerly.

"No." Peete responded.

The doctors eyes went wide in shock. "what did you say?"

"I said no. Rose is very fragile right now. Seeing you will take her all the way to beginning when she got stuck here. I am sorry Doctor, but no. You can not see Rose."

the Doctor folded his arms in anger. "I am seeing Rose, and theres nothing you can do." he said as he brushed by Peete. "oh and one more thing," he called. "Don't you dare try and stop me." With that, he walked away from the utterly stunned Peete Tyler.

**Damn! the Doctor sure is feisty. hope you enjoyed the first official chapter of "Forever-like she said-." I am not sure if another chapter will be updated tonight, but one will probably be up tomorrow. In this chapter I showed how much the Doctor cares about Rose and how he will do anything to see her again. Be sure to review! And thanks to a few of you who added this story to your favorites! It means a lot:) Well, see ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hide

**Ello! I'm excited for this chapter! Things are getting intense! So many People have done "what if rose never left" fanfics but they often just had her quickly saved and then that's it, the doctor and rose continue on. But since this episode was so emotional, I thought I would add in just as much emotion, and just as much effort. I didn't want this to be a "just get it over with" thing. I thought about it and added in ideas. So don't think in this chapter the doctor is going to find rose and zoom of back to the TARDIS. Its not that simple. Well enjoy and don't forget to review:)**

The Doctor sprinted into a closet as Torchwood went on code yellow (breaking in alert.) He peeked through a crack In between the closet doors and ease dropped on a conversation between two guards.

"Wait, The Doctor is actually here?" the guard asked

"yep. If rose finds out she would go insane, but Peete had specific orders. Get him out before Rose finds out, and if she does..well... then we will have to use the memory worm." the other guard said.

They both nodded and continued looking for the well hidden doctor.

Really? Peete was that determined to make sure Rose didn't find out? Rage was bubbling in the doctors mind and he was getting anxious.

When the coast was clear, he carefully opened the closet doors and ran behind a big part of a broken space ship. How was he suppose to find Rose and not get caught at the same time?

Looking under the broken spaceship, the Doctor could see a blonde haired girl run over to Peete...it was rose. Her blonde hair shone in the light and her blue eyes looked sad.. His two hearts picked up speed and it took all his strength to not scream her name and give her a massive hug.

"what's going on? Why are we on code yellow?" Rose asked.

The doctor couldn't help but grin. He loved hearing her voice and knowing she was safe.

"don't worry about it, Rose. We are taking care of it. Now go back upstairs." Peete said sternly.

"Peete." rose responded. "Who is here? Can I help?"

"There was Rose always wanting to help," he thought as his grin became bigger.

"no. It's no one You know. Now go back upstairs right now."

Rose nodded and ran back upstairs away from her beloved Doctor.

The doctor frowned. He was using every muscle in his body not to chase after her. He couldn't risk it with out being caught or Rose loosing her memory.

He ran to an empty counter and grabbed a paper and pen. He scribbled a message addressed to Rose. She would know instantly who it was, but no one else would understand. As, he folded up the paper, he hid under the stairs, waiting for the right moment.

*clink* The doctors screw driver rolled out of his pocket.

"shoot.." he murmured as a guard walked over and picked up the screw driver.

"hey, Carl!" the guard shouted.

Another guard (supposedly Carl) walked over and stared at the object in his hand.

"Yep, that's the Doctor's alright." Carl said.

"so where did it come from?" the other guard asked.

"I'm guessing right over the-...WE FOUND THE DOCTOR!" carl screamed as he saw the doctor under the stair case.

"well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta run..." the doctor said and broke out into a sprint.

Immediately, 7 other guards ran in front of him blocking his exit. As he turned around to run the other way, 5 guards were cornering him. The Doctor was trapped.

A guard grabbed his hands behind his back while the others aimed their gun.

"well hello!" the doctor smirked. "How is your day going?"

"shut up." one of the guards responded as he threatened to shoot him.

They tied the doctor to a chair and left. A couple moments later Peete walked in with a smile on his face.

"oh doctor...doctor, doctor, doctor. What are we going to do with you?" he shamefully asked while twisting the Doctor's screw driver around his fingers.

"well I'm guessing letting me see Rose isn't an option.."

"Doctor, I'm sorry. I truly am! But I can't risk Rose seeing you again. It will make our lives that much harder. We are telling Rose that she has an important mission in California. When she leaves, then I will let you go, but you can't come back. You just..can't."

" I'm sorry, too, Peete."

"what? What are you talking about?"

"I told you not to try an stop me... You disobeyed that one simple request."

"but your are the one tied up..so, your point is?"

"my point is, Peete. Is to never tie A man who has trained 5 years in rope escaping. "

The Doctor ripped off the ropes and knocked the sonic screw driver out of Peete's hand. He caught it with his left and aimed it at the light above. It sparked and shattered over their heads.

"Allon-sy!" he cried and ran out of the room, accidentally bumping into a random lady.

"...Dd-doctor?!"

The doctor looked up. It was not some random lady. Rose was standing there with Her mouth wide open and eyes petrified in shock.

"hello, Rose Tyler. Nice to see you again..."

**CLIFF HANGER! I just HAD to end it there. I was planning that for so long! Finally, they are back together... Or are they? :^O Well, I hope I will be able to post another chapter soon, but that's it for now. REMEMBER to review:) ill update as soon as I can..haha I am so mean for leaving you guys hanging like that. *evil laugh* well I hope I'm not Steven moffat mean...well, goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye

**Hi! Sorry that I didn't post yesterday. I drove to Utah, and there is no wifi in my Grandma's house. But my dad is just as dependent on wifi as me so he is taking me to McDonalds for free wifi. HOORAY FOR FREE WIFI! I apologize cause I ended on such a big cliff hanger..but here it is! Chapter 4! This chapter may seem a little rushed, but that's only because the Doctor and Rose have a limited amount of time to say goodbye...  
**

*BAM* Rose slapped the doctor across the face.

"oi! What was that for!?"

She swung her arms over the doctor and he hugged her enjoying the feeling of having his Rose back in his arms ...Where she belonged.

"where the bloody hell have you been?" she whispered into his ear.

"nice to see You, too." he chuckled.

Without thinking, Rose kissed the doctor on the lips. His eyes went wide and he tensed up. To his surprise, he didn't pull back nor run away. Instead, he wrapped his hands around her neck and kissed her with more passion. Rose's heart started beating with rapid speed, but they kept on kissing. A warm feeling drizzled down the Doctors spine. He hadn't realized how much he wanted this. Rose pulled the Doctor closer, and butterflies rose in her stomach. Slowly the kiss came to an end, and they looked up at each other. Rose's sad eyes melted away, and she smiled.

"Oh, Rose. How I have missed you."

She giggled and the doctor felt at peace. He missed that giggle more than anything in the world.

"ROSE TYLER, GET BACK HERE NOW!"Peete screamed

Rose grabbed the doctors hand And they started running away, like the good old days.

"but seriously, doctor! Where were you? I thought You couldn't come back?" rose asked while they were still running.

"A weak point In between the parallel worlds. I slipped through before it closed and It was just weak enough for the TARDIS and I to make it. It closes in 45 minutes. We have to get back to the TARDIS before the gap closes, or we will be stuck here forever!"

"how are you so sure I'll come?" rose joked.

"because we are The Doctor and Rose! If you take out Rose then I am nothing...Rose, I need you."

She smiled and squeezed his hand to comfort him.

"Have we lost them?" she called out.

"Don't tell me Rose Tyler is tired already? We only just began!"

"Oi! I'm fine! I was worrying about you...but I Guess not." she explained

The doctor winked at her and they raced through the exit doors. An alarm rang through the building as they ran far away from Torchwood.

"oh I meant to give you this.." the doctor said as he handed the message to Rose.

"what is it?"

As she unfolded the paper a smile swept upon her face. She hugged the doctor and whispered "I know you do."

"so! Where off to now?" he asked

"to my mom's...I have to say goodbye."

The doctor nodded sympathetically and Rose led the way.

"what have You been doing while I was gone?" he questioned

"well, as You already know, I work for Torchwood. Mainly because I was trying to find a way back to you, but now I know a lot about aliens! You aren't the only one who knows the anatomy structure of a Dalek. I'm just so glad you're here."

"no shops this time?" the doctor laughed.

"no not this time...good luck trying to blow up Torchwood."

He smirked. "I have a few plans in mind..."

They continued to walk, hand in hand. Rose was dreading one of the hardest goodbyes she would ever have to say. A tear trickled down her cheek. This was her mom, and she would never see her again. Of course it was worth it to be with the Doctor, but still...it hurt.

"Rose..you don't have to-"

"Don't be ridiculous, Doctor! I am going with you no matter what. You can't persuade me to stay, no one can."

And the Doctor knew that. Rose had set her mind a long time ago to be with him. Even if that meant leaving her family...He was her family now, but some how they were even closer than that.

"Okay, but it's your choice." he murmured.

Rose looked into the doctor's eyes and smiled. "My choice is you."

The Doctor smiled back and nodded, just slightly embarrassed. Rose didn't know that he had chosen her... They had chosen each other.

They turned into a friendly neighborhood and watched A little boy ran after his dog and two girls play jump rope. A massive white house sat at the beginning of the cul-de-sac.

"don't tell me that mansion is your house.."the doctor said slightly stunned.

"Yeah, I know . Its a bit flashy but my mom insisted on a big house."

Rose opened the door and called for her mom. Jackie Tyler ran to greet her daughter while carrying a bowl of cake batter. When she saw Rose with the Doctor she dropped the bowl. Glass shattered on the ground and she stared up at the Doctor. Her eyes were as wide as tennis balls.

"what?!" Jackie screamed.

"mom, it's the-"

"I know who it is, Rose. But what is he doing here? Oh my god..I have lost my mind."

"no, Jackie. It is me. I came back." the doctor said.

"oh well, it's nice to see you again, but you should leave. Rose and I have stuff to do. We don't need you bringing some disaster to this universe. Go home, doctor."

"mom, I'm..." Rose didn't know how to tell her mom. A lump filled her throat, and she couldn't find the words.

There was worry in Jackie's voice. "you're what, Rose?"

"I'm...I'm.."

"you are going with the Doctor. Aren't you?" Jackie asked

"Mom, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. But, I have too...I- I need to."

Her mom nodded and hugged her daughter.

"I know you do. You and the Doctor. That's how it was always going to be, and there's nothing I can do to stop it from happening."

The Doctor rubbed roses back while she sobbed in her mom's arms.

"I love you, mom." she slurred.

"I love you, too, Rose. But be safe."

"30 more minutes, Rose." the doctor reminded.

Rose looked into her mothers eyes and took a deep breath. This was the last time she would ever see her mother. Tears raced down here face while she gave her mom one last hug.

"remember, you are Rose Tyler. Not the Doctor's companion." her mother whispered so only Rose could hear.

He grabbed Rose's hand and they walked out the door. She put on a brave face, but was dying inside.

In the distance was a man running toward them.

"is that, Mickey?" the doctor asked

Rose nodded and ran to greet her best friend. In Mickey's hand was a small child. It was the little girl who The Doctor saw earlier!

"Mickey!" The Doctor screamed "and who is this?" he asked.

"Doctor, meet Lilly, my daughter."

"your what?!"

"oh yeah..I forgot to tell you. Mickey has a child." rose added in.

"so now you tell me?" the doctor chuckled. "Wait, Mickey! How come you're not fainting right now..Dont you realize that it's suppose to be impossible that I'm here?"

Micky nodded. "I almost did faint when Peete told me you were hear! He told me to find you, and take you back to Torchwood, but I won't. I must warn you, though. He is furious, and is literally on the verge of arresting you! You better hurry. You don't want to mess with the manager of Torchwood."

"Mickey, when he leaves, I leave with him." rose murmured.

"but, rose, that means...are you really going with him?"

Rose slowly nodded. Mickey put Lilly down and hugged his dear friend.

"I will miss you so much."

"I will miss you, too."

He let go of rose and picked up Lilly. "Take care!" he called as he walked away.

"so that's how she knew you," the doctor said while pulling on his ear.

"how who knew me?"

"well before I went to Torchwood I asked a couple people if they knew you. Then Lilly went up to me, said she knew you, than ran away. It was quite frustrating if You ask me.."

Rose laughed. "Yeah, Lilly can be really shy sometimes."

"well, are you ready to go the TARDIS?" he asked.

"I'm sure as hell I am. Ive missed her like crazy!"

The Doctor and the anxious Rose ran to see the TARDIS.

"oh my gosh! It's really you" rose screeched as she attempted to hug the TARDIS.

It hummed a greeting to Rose and she smiled.

the doctor sounded relieved "We made it with only 15 minutes to spare!"

"DOCTOR! ROSE!" the furious Peete Tyler screamed.

"HURRY GET IN!"

The doctor and Rose raced in the TARDIS and locked the door. Quickly he pushed and pulled buttons to leave the parallel universe. As the TARDIS dematerialized, Peete screamed one last thing.

"MARK MY WORDS, DOCTOR! I WILL FIND YOU! AND WHEN I DO, YOU BETTER BE READY!"

With a loud jerk, the doctor and Rose left the parallel universe for good.

**Thank you for reading chapter 4 of Forever-like she said-! I am sorry for those who liked Mickey, but I didn't. I thought it wouldn't be okay to have Rose and him NOT say goodbye, but I didn't make it that big of a deal. I know! MICKEY HAS A CHILD :D! Also, I am not trying to make Peete an evil character. He loves Rose and is trying to protect her, that's why he is mad at the Doctor! And Jackie has finally accepted the fact that Rose is going with the Doctor. I have already updated the next chapter :) PLEASE REVIEW! If you have a suggestion, I will probably use it! This is for you to enjoy, and anything I can do to make it better, I will. Thank you and see ya later! Also, in the next chapter I explained some uncleared questions.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Runaway Bride

**Since I didn't post a chapter yesterday, I am posting 2 today! Please enjoy chapter 5...featuring a special someone ;) I also wanted to let everyone understand why the chapters are so short. I am a busy person with a lot on my plate. I am trying to make them as long as I can but its hard! This is my first story and I am just getting the hang of things. Thanks for being patient:)  
**

"oh how I missed this" rose said while rubbing the walls of the TARDIS.

"oh how the TARDIS has missed you!" the doctor laughed and wrapped his arms around Rose's waist.

"how many years has it been?" he Asked

"3 years..I'm 24!"

"Blimey, where did that 19 year old Rose go?"

"yeah it's been a long time," she murmured

"well, we should be grateful for Peete! He is the one who saved you...I mean if he didn't-"

"Doctor." rose interrupted. "Could Peete get through? I mean..I'm scared. He sounded really angry..."

"of course not! I mean..At least I don't think so..No! He couldn't..wait could he?" he pulled on his ear.

Rose unwrapped The doctors hands and paced back in forth. The doctor could see the worry in her eyes.

"Rose," he called. The doctor looked deep in her eyes so she could see the truth behind is words. "we are fine."

" I know we are. I just Don't want to loose You again! Who knows what Peete would do if he got through."

"well he is not going too! Now, Rose Tyler! Pick a star, any star!"

"WHAT?" a Red headed lady in a white wedding dress appeared in the TARDIS.

"WHAT?!" rose and the doctor screamed simultaneously.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL AM I!?" the lady demanded

"What? How did you-but that's impossible!"

How did a human so far away from Earth get in the TARDIS while they were in flight? It was impossible!

"WHERE AM I?"

"In the TARDIS," the doctor answered

"the what?"

"the TARDIS."

"The WHAT?!" the bride screamed

"The TARDIS!" he said more firmly

"Thats not even a proper word, you're just saying things!"

Rose couldn't help but laugh as the Doctor stared at the bride as if she were mad.

"How did you get in here?"

" Well obviously when you kidnapped me!" She cried "Who was it?" Who's payin' ya? Was it Nerys? Oh my god, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it!"

"who?"

"Your best friend!" she barked

"wh-what are you dressed up like that for?" he asked

Ross buried her hands in her face. Was the Doctor really that clueless?

"oh you know I was just out tenpin bowling. " she snarled sarcastically. "I WAS HALF WAY UP THE ILE YOU DUMBO!

The doctor backed away and started pulling buttons on the console. the women still ranted on.

"You know, I have waited my whole life for this! I was just seconds away..SECONDS! Then-then...you drugged me or something!"

"he didn't do anything!" rose defended. "I was with him the whole time!"

"I'll have the police on you! Me and my husband, well as soon as he is my husband, we are going to sue the living backside off of ya!"

The doctor remained focused on the controls while Rose rolled her eyes. The lady eyed the doors and ran to them.

"wait a minute! Don't pull open the..." but it was too late. The bride was looking straight out into the supernova.

"you are in space. This is my spaceship called the TARDIS." the doctor walked over to comfort her.

"but how are we breathing?" she asked stunned.

"the TARDIS is protecting us. We are safe." he closed the doors and continued "I'm the doctor and that is Rose. You?"

"Donna."

"human, right?" he questioned.

"yeah...your an alien, aren't you?"

The doctor nodded and started muttering in frustration. "I don't understand how you got in here. And I understand EVERYTHING! It just doesn't make sense that a human just appeared in the TARDIS. We are in flight!" he pulled out an ophthalmoscope and began looking at her through it. "There's some sort of subatomic connection, or something in the temporal field," he began to ramble. "Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the chronon shell. Maybe it's something macrobudding in your DNA with the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic-"

"GET ME BACK TO THE CHURCH!" she screamed. He looked at her in disbelief.

"you might want to do what she says," rose whispered to his ear.

"right, right. Where is the wedding?"

"St. Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System," she screeched!

"okay, St. Mary's it is then."

With a loud jerk, the TARDIS landed. Anxiously Donna raced out the doors.

"what kind of Martian are you? This is not St. Mary's."

The Doctor looked at the TARDIS in concern. "uh oh, she's not doing alright." He ran back inside and back out not noticing Donna's shocked face. "She is digesting something..Donna you have to think. Is there anything that could of caused this?"

"It's-it's. IT'S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!" Donna cupped her mouth in shock and ran off. She couldn't handle it.

"DONNA!" they both cried and started chasing after the runaway bride.

"Donna come back!" the doctor yelled.

"No! I just want to get married."

Rose and the Doctor caught up to her. "Come back to the TARDIS!"

"no. That box is too...alien." she responded. " I'm gonna bloody miss my own wedding!"

"can't you just phone them on your mobile or something?" the doctor asked. Rose muffled a laugh as Donna went on another rampage.

"I'm in my wedding dress. Who the heck has pockets on their wedding dress!?'The one thing I forgot to tell Sharell when she was making my dress was to make pockets! I mean you never know! You might get kidnapped by an alien in space and then he'll offer to take you back to your wedding but then take you to the wrong place and the one thing you needed was pockets to keep your mobile phone! I'm sorry I didnt see that one coming! Your such a-such a...such A STUPID MARTIAN!"

"I'm-I'm...I'm not from mars."

"Taxi! Taxi!" Donna yelled. She waved down a taxi and they all jumped in.

"st. Mary's in chiswick just off Hayden road. Step on it! I'm getting married!"

"that will cost you, sweetheart. Charging double today." the driver responded

"Erm..I Dont have any money. What about you Doctor?" rose asked

.he checked his pockets. "uhh..no. Donna?"

"pockets!" she screamed.

The driver gave them a cold hard look and the next thing they knew they were being kicked out of the taxi.

Donna started cussing at the driver and yelling insults. "NOW GO BACK TO HELL!" she screamed.

"what's your fiancées name?" the doctor asked.

"Lance"

well good luck to, Lance." he smirked.

"Oi! Watch it spaceman."

"you're getting married on Christmas?" rose asked noticing the decorations.

"yeah I can't bear Christmas. Wedding means a honeymoon. A honeymoon means Morocco. And Morocco means sunshine!"

"okay then..I'm going to get money I will be right back." The doctor ran to an ATM machine. A man in front of him was taking forever.

"here why don't you call them on my phone," Rose suggested.

Donna ripped the phone out of Rose's hand while the Doctor looked agitated and irritated.

She cussed under her breath as she was put to voicemail.

"mum! Answer your phone! I'm in-" she paused and look around. " oh dear god I don't know where I am! But it's definitely Earth! I got to go.." she hung up the phone and gave it back to Rose.

Donna began pleading to a random lady. "please can I just have 10 dollars! I'm getting married and I need a taxi! Please I'm begging you!"

"Donna, wait! The Doctor will be back." rose called.

But Donna didn't listen and jumped into a taxi.

"doctor!" rose screamed. The doctor came running, finally with money, but then stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him were 3 masked Santa's playing trumpets and Donnas taxi driver was a masked Santa, too.

**That would be a cliff hanger if we all didn't know what happened. I just wanted to point out that this dialogue was almost exact from this episode so don't think I plagiarized. Also dont think that this is one of those fanfics that follow the script and blah blah blah. Because something BIG is coming, and you better be ready. Be sure to review!:)**


	6. Chapter 6: Two Sad Ladies

**Hello! I'm at McDonald's right now getting free wifi..HOORAY! Thank you so much for all those nice reviews! And I will not be one of those authors who don't finish the story:) well, keep reviewing and keep reading! Chapter 6:**

"Thank you for nothing, spaceman! See ya in court," Donna slammed the door shut and the taxi zoomed away.

"no! Donna get out!" Rose yelled, but it was too late.

"Doctor!" Rose called. "Donna's taxi driver is a masked Santa, too!"

The other Santa's walked toward them playing the trumpets along the way. Quickly, the doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the ATM machine. Money spewed out and people lunged for the money blocking the Way to Rose.

He grabbed Rose's hand and they ran back to the TARDIS.

"We can't just leave her there!" rose exclaimed.

"I know! The TARDIS isn't behaving. Come on girl! You can do this." he encouraged.

Rose looked out the window. "Oh my god! Doctor, we are right above the motorway!"

He nodded and told her instructions. "Okay, we're nearly up to her. Rose, get that leaver there, when I tell you to, pull." Nodding Rose went to the leaver and held on. The Doctor ran over to the doors and flung them open. Along side them was Donna in the cab, banging against the windows.

"Santa's a ROBOT!" she cried

"open the door," the doctor ordered.

"I can't it's locked!" the doctor aimed his screwdriver at the door and with a click, it unlocked.

"open the door'! He unlocked it" rose screamed while still holding unto the leaver.

"what for?"

"You need to jump!"

"I'm not fricking jumping! I'm suppose to be getting married!"

The robot Santa sped up past the TARDIS.

"PULL!" the doctor yelled! Rose did as told and they bumped into a car.

Once again, they arrived next to the screaming Donna. The doctor disabled the robot so he couldn't speed up again and yelled to Donna.

"you have got to jump!"

" I am not jumping! I am in a wedding dress!"

"yes, you look lovely, now COME ON!"

"are you insane?"

"Donna," he said seriously. "whatever that thing is, it needs you. And whatever it needs you for, it is not good. NOW COME ON!"

"I can't." she murmured. Rose could see the fear in her eyes.

"Donna, you need to trust him! He has saved so many places, so many worlds, and so many universes! He can save you too! I trust him with my life, and you should also."

Donna saw the reassuring smile in Rose's eyes. She opened the door and stared at the moving ground hesitating to jump. The doctor held out his arms to ketch her.

"screw it!" she yelled, and jumped into the TARDIS. She toppled on top of the Doctor who quickly closed the doors and grabbed the controls from Rose. The TARDIS flew away from the motorway and up into the sky, away from the robot.

"funny thing for a spaceship..she doesent do much flying. We Better give her a couple hours" the doctor said as he walked out on to a top of a building.

"are you okay?" rose asked noticing the oddly quiet Donna.

"does it even matter?" she responded

"did we miss it?"

"yeah."

"you can book another date!" the doctor tried to cheer her up.

Donna nodded in sorrow.

"and you've still get that honeymoon!" rose added

"it's just a holiday now."

"yeah, im really sorry." the three of them looked at the view on top of

The building.

"If only your spaceship was a time machine," Donna murmured. "then we could go back in time."

Rose started laughing while Donna Looked at her confused.

"even if we did. We couldn't go back in someone's personal time line...apparently." the doctor responded.

Donna put her head down and shivered at the slight breeze. Being the gentlemen the doctor is, he took off his jacket and put it on Donnas shoulders. Rose started shivering, too.

"I would give you my shirt but..." the doctor laughed. Rose smiled and leaned into his arms.

"you're an adorable couple." Donna said.

"what-were not..right doctor?"

" ..no! We are not a couple just friends..right Rose?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "yeah, friends with benefits."

Then they all started bursting out laughing.

"God You are skinny," Donna said. "this wouldn't fit a rat!"

The doctor frowned and Rose smiled remembering an old memory. Thin, but a little bit foxy.

"oh you'll need this," the doctor said while handing a gold ring to Donna.

"do You have to rub it in?"

"Those creatures can trace you," he said concern in his voice. "This is a bio-damper. Should keep you hidden. With this ring, I thee bio-damp," he popped the 'p' as he slid the ring on her finger.

Jealousy tugged at the back of Rose's but she ignored it by leaning closer To the Doctor.

"for better or for worse." Donna muttered. "so robot Santa's, what are they for?"

"Ah, your basic Robo-Scavenger," he said. "The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They're trying to blend in. I met them last Christmas."

"WE met them last Christmas," "they ripped up my moms-" rose stopped. She frowned and looked away. It was a sensitive subject talking about her mom. The doctor squeezed her in sympathy.

"what, why?"

"... Great big spaceship? Hovering over London? You didn't notice?"

"I had a bit of a hang over…" she said dismissively. The Doctor raised his eyebrows before looking back over the city.

"We spent Christmas day just over there," he said spotting her old flat and pointing it out. "At the Powell Estate. With…"

"With my family," Rose smiled sadly. "Mum, Mickey. Sycorax, Christmas dinner and paper hats… it's all gone now."

The doctor looked down at her in concern. She gave a weak smile.

Silently they watched the city a head of them. The doctor had two sad ladies sitting right next to him...and it was sorta both his fault. A bird flew past them as the silence continued.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 6! Please review :) and I might update tomorrow! But I'm still at my grandmas and tomorrow is suppose To be a busy day! I will try my best, though. Thanks for all of your support:)**


End file.
